GAO Reports - 2016
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 2016 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * Tribal Broadband: Status of Deployment and Federal Funding Programs (Dec. 20, 2016). * The FCC's Rules and Policies Regarding Media Ownership, Attribution, and Ownership Diversity (Dec. 16, 2016). * Data Act: Implementation Progresses but Challenges Remain (GAO-17-282T) (Dec. 8, 2016). * Data Act: OMB and Treasury Have Issued Additional Guidance and Have Improved Pilot Design but Implementation Challenges Remain (GAO-17-156) (Dec. 8, 2016). * Telecommunications: Information on Low Power Television, FCC's Spectrum Incentive Auction, and Unlicensed Spectrum Use (GAO-17-135) (Dec. 5, 2016). November * IT Workforce: Key Practices Help Ensure Strong Integrated Program Teams; Selected Departments Need to Assess Skill Gaps (GAO-17-8) (Nov. 30, 2016). * Information Technology: Uncertainty Remains about the Bureau's Readiness for a Key Decennial Census Test (GAO-17-221T) (Nov. 16, 2016). * Defense Intelligence: Additional Steps Could Better Integrate Intelligence Input into DOD's Acquisition of Major Weapon Systems (GAO-17-10) (Nov. 1, 2016). October * Global Positioning System: Observations on Quarterly Reports from the Air Force (GAO-17-162R) (Oct. 17, 2016). * Federal Human Resources Data: OPM Should Improve the Availability and Reliability of Payroll Data to Support Accountability and Workforce Analytics (GAO-17-127) (Oct. 7, 2016). * Emergency Communications: Improved Procurement of Land Mobile Radios Could Enhance Interoperability and Cut Costs (GAO-17-12) (Oct 5, 2016). September * Joint Intelligence Analysis Complex: DOD Partially Used Best Practices for Analyzing Alternatives and Should Do So Fully for Future Military Construction Decisions (GAO-16-853) (Sep. 30, 2016). * Information Technology: Agencies Need to Improve Their Application Inventories to Achieve Additional Savings (GAO-16-511) (Sept. 29, 2016). * Highlights of a Forum: Data and Analytics Innovation: Emerging Opportunities and Challenges (GAO-16-659SP) (Sept. 20, 2016). * Federal Information Security: Actions Needed to Address Challenges (GAO-16-885T) (Sept. 19, 2016). * Intellectual Property: Patent Office Has Opportunities to Further Improve Application Review and Patent Quality (GAO-16-883T) (Sept. 16, 2016). * U.S. Postal Service: Information on How Broadband Affects Postal Use and the Communications Options for Rural Residents (GAO-16-811) (Sept. 12, 2016). * Freedom of Information Act: Litigation Costs For Justice and Agencies Could Not Be Fully Determined (GAO-16-667) (Sept. 8, 2016). * Defense Civil Support: DOD Needs to Identify National Guard's Cyber Capabilities and Address Challenges in Its Exercises (GAO-16-574) (Sept. 6, 2016). August * Information Technology: FDA Needs to Rectify Control Weaknesses That Place Industry and Public Health Data at Risk (GAO-16-513) (Aug. 30, 2016). * Performance.gov: Long-Term Strategy Needed to Improve Website Usability (GAO-16-693) (Aug. 30, 2016). * China: U.S. Universities in China Emphasize Academic Freedom but Face Internet Censorship and Other Challenges (GAO-16-757) (Aug. 29, 2016). * Electronic Health Information: HHS Needs to Strengthen Security and Privacy Guidance and Oversight (GAO-16-771) (Aug. 26, 2016). * Federal Chief Information Security Officers: Opportunities Exist to Improve Roles and Address Challenges to Authority (GAO-16-686) (Aug. 26, 2016). * VA IT Management: Organization Is Largely Centralized; Additional Actions Could Improve Human Capital Practices and Systems Development Processes (GAO-16-403) (Aug. 17, 2016). * Army Training: Efforts to Adjust Training Requirements Should Consider the Use of Virtual Training Devices (GAO-16-636) (Aug. 16, 2016). * Information Technology Reform: Agencies Need to Increase Their Use of Incremental Development Practices (GAO-16-469) (Aug. 16, 2016). * Digital Service Programs: Assessing Results and Coordinating with Chief Information Officers Can Improve Delivery of Federal Projects (GAO-16-602) (Aug. 15, 2016). * GAO Technology Readiness Assessment Guide: Best Practices for Evaluating the Readiness of Technology for Use in Acquisition Programs and Projects (Exposure Draft) (GAO-16-410G) (Aug. 11, 2016). * Information Technology: Better Management of Interdependencies between Programs Supporting 2020 Census Is Needed (GAO-16-623) (Aug. 9, 2016). * Data Act: Initial Observations on Technical Implementation (GAO-16-824R) (Aug. 3, 2016). * Face Recognition Technology: FBI Should Better Ensure Privacy and Accuracy (GAO-16-267) (reissued on Aug. 3, 2016). July * Data Act: Improvements Needed in Reviewing Agency Implementation Plans and Monitoring Progress (GAO-16-698) (July 29, 2016). * Sexual Violence Data: Actions Needed to Improve Clarity and Address Differences Across Federal Data Collection Efforts (GAO-16-546) (July 19, 2016). * Federal Telework: Better Guidance Could Help Agencies Calculate Benefits and Costs (GAO-16-551) (July 15, 2016). * Joint Information Environment: DOD Needs to Strengthen Governance and Management (GAO-16-593) (July 14, 2016). * Social Security Administration: Effective Planning and Management Practices Are Key to Overcoming IT Modernization Challenges (GAO-16-815T) (July 14, 2016). * Electronic Health Records: VA's Efforts Raise Concerns about Interoperability Goals and Measures, Duplication with DOD, and Future Plans (GAO-16-807T) (July 13, 2016). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: DHS Has Made Progress in Enhancing Critical Infrastructure Assessments but Additional Improvements are Needed (GAO-16-791T) (July 12, 2016) * Defense Weather Satellites: DOD Faces Acquisition Challenges for Addressing Capability Needs (GAO-16-769T) (July 7, 2016). June * Intellectual Property: Patent Office Should Define Quality, Reassess Incentives, and Improve Clarity (GAO-16-490) (June 30, 2016). * Intellectual Property: Patent Office Should Strengthen Search Capabilities and Better Monitor Examiners' Work (GAO-16-479) (June 30, 2016). * Intellectual Property: Survey of U.S. Patent Examiners, an E-supplement to GAO-16-479 and GAO-16-490 (GAO-16-478SP) (June 30, 2016). * Program Integrity: Views on the Use of Commercial Data Services to Help Identify Fraud and Improper Payments (GAO-16-624) (June 30, 2016). * Freedom of Information Act: Department of Labor Can Improve Management of Its Program (GAO-16-248) (June 2, 2016). * Information Security: FDIC Implemented Controls over Financial Systems, but Further Improvements are Needed (GAO-16-605) (June 29, 2016). * Information Technology: IRS Needs to Improve Its Processes for Prioritizing and Reporting Performance of Investments (GAO-16-545) (June 29, 2016). * Information Security: FDIC Implemented Controls over Financial Systems, but Further Improvements are Needed (GAO-16-605) (June 29, 2016). * Information Technology: IRS Needs to Improve Its Processes for Prioritizing and Reporting Performance of Investments (GAO-16-545) (June 29, 2016). * Intelligent Transportation Systems: Survey of Transit Providers Serving Small Urban and Rural Areas (GAO-16-639SP) (June 21, 2016), an E-supplement to GAO-16-638 (GAO-16-639SP) (June 21, 2016). * Intelligent Transportation Systems: Urban and Rural Transit Providers Reported Benefits but Face Deployment Challenges (GAO-16-638) (June 21, 2016). * Digital Service Programs: Assessing Results and Coordinating with Chief Information Officers Can Improve Delivery of Federal Projects (GAO-16-733T) (June 10, 2016). * Information Technology: Management of Interdependencies between Programs Supporting 2020 Census (GAO-16-723T) (June 9, 2016). * Management Report: Areas for Improvement in the Federal Reserve Banks' Information Systems Controls (GAO-16-601R) (June 6, 2016). * IT Dashboard: Agencies Need to Fully Consider Risks When Rating Their Major Investments (GAO-16-494) (June 2, 2016). May * Information Technology: Federal Agencies Need to Address Aging Legacy Systems (GAO-16-468) (May 25, 2016). * Border Security: DHS Surveillance Technology Unmanned Aerial Systems and Other Assets (GAO-16-671T) (May 24, 2016). * Information Security: Agencies Need to Improve Controls over Selected High-Impact Systems (GAO-16-501) (May 18, 2016). * Information Technology: OMB and Agencies Need to Focus Continued Attention on Implementing Reform Law (GAO-16-672T) (May 18, 2016). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Federal Efforts to Address Electromagnetic Risks (GAO-16-641T) (May 17, 2016). * Polar Weather Satellites: NOAA Is Working to Ensure Continuity but Needs to Quickly Address Information Security Weaknesses and Future Program Uncertainties (GAO-16-359) (May 17, 2016). * Face Recognition Technology: FBI Should Better Ensure Privacy and Accuracy (GAO-16-267) (May 16, 2016). * Statutory Copyright Licenses: Stakeholders' Views on a Phaseout of Licenses for Broadcast Programming (GAO-16-496) (May 4, 2016). April * Technology Assessment: Municipal Freshwater Scarcity: Using Technology to Improve Distribution System Efficiency and Tap Nontraditional Water Sources (GAO-16-474) (Apr. 29, 2016). * Information Security: Opportunities Exist for SEC to Improve Its Controls over Financial Systems and Data (GAO-16-493) (Apr. 28, 2016). * U.S. Supreme Court: Policies and Perspectives on Video and Audio Coverage of Appellate Court Proceedings (GAO-16-437) (Apr 28, 2016). * Tribal Internet Access: Increased Federal Coordination and Performance Measurement Needed (GAO-16-504T) (Apr. 27, 2016). * Smartphone Data: Information and Issues Regarding Surreptitious Tracking Apps That Can Facilitate Stalking (GAO-16-317) (Apr. 21, 2016). * Data Act: Progress Made but Significant Challenges Must Be Addressed to Ensure Full and Effective Implementation (GAO-16-556T) (Apr. 19, 2016). * Data Act: Section 5 Pilot Design Issues Need to Be Addressed to Meet Goal of Reducing Recipient Reporting Burden (GAO-16-438) (Apr. 19, 2016). * Tax Filing: IRS Needs a Comprehensive Customer Service Strategy and Needs to Better Combat Identity Theft Refund Fraud and Protect Taxpayer Data (GAO-16-578T) (Apr 19, 2016). * Biodefense: The Nation Faces Multiple Challenges in Building and Maintaining Biodefense and Biosurveillance (GAO-16-547T) (Apr. 14, 2016). * F-35 Sustainment: DOD Needs a Plan to Address Risks Related to Its Central Logistics System (GAO-16-439) (Apr. 14, 2016). * Information Security: IRS Needs to Further Enhance Controls over Taxpayer and Financial Data (GAO-16-590T) (Apr. 14, 2016). * Information Security: IRS Needs to Further Improve Controls over Taxpayer Data and Continue to Combat Identity Theft Refund Fraud (GAO-16-589T) (Apr. 12, 2016). * Cloud Computing: Agencies Need to Incorporate Key Practices to Ensure Effective Performance (GAO-16-325) (Apr. 7, 2016). * Information Technology: FEMA Needs to Address Management Weaknesses to Improve Its Systems (GAO-16-306) (Apr. 5, 2016). * Civil Support: DOD Needs to Clarify Its Roles and Responsibilities for Defense Support of Civil Authorities during Cyber Incidents (GAO-16-332) (Apr. 4, 2016). March * DOD Major Automated Information Systems: Improvements Can Be Made in Reporting Critical Changes and Clarifying Leadership Responsibility (GAO-16-336) (Mar. 30, 2016). * Information Security: IRS Needs to Further Improve Controls over Financial and Taxpayer Data (GAO-16-398) (Mar. 28, 2016). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Federal Agencies Have Taken Actions to Address Electromagnetic Risks, but Opportunities Exist to Further Assess Risks and Strengthen Collaboration (GAO-16-243) (Mar. 24, 2016). * Vehicle Cybersecurity: DOT and Industry Have Efforts Under Way, but DOT Needs to Define Its Role in Responding to a Real-world Attack (GAO-16-350) (Mar. 24, 2016). * Healthcare.gov: Actions Needed to Enhance Information Security and Privacy Controls (GAO-16-265) (Mar. 23, 2016). * Unmanned Aerial Systems: Further Actions Needed to Fully Address Air Force and Army Pilot Workforce Challenges (GAO-16-527) (Mar. 16, 2016). * Defense Infrastructure: More Accurate Data Would Allow DOD to Improve the Tracking, Management, and Security of Its Leased Facilities (GAO-16-101) (Mar. 15, 2016). * Defense Weather Satellites: Analysis of Alternatives Is Useful for Certain Capabilities, but Ineffective Coordination Limited Assessment of Two Critical Capabilities (GAO-16-252R) (Mar. 10, 2016). * Emergency Communications: Actions Needed to Better Coordinate Federal Efforts in the National Capital Region (GAO-16-249) (Mar 10, 2016). * Data Center Consolidation: Agencies Making Progress, but Planned Savings Goals Need to Be Established (GAO-16-323) (Mar. 3, 2016). February * Homeland Security: Weak Oversight of Human Resources Information Technology Investment Needs Considerable Improvement (GAO-16-407) (Feb. 25, 2016). * Vehicle Safety: Enhanced Project Management of New Information Technology Could Help Improve NHTSA's Oversight of Safety Defects (GAO-16-312) (Feb. 24, 2016). * Homeland Security: Oversight of Neglected Human Resources Information Technology Investment Is Needed (GAO-16-253) (Feb. 11, 2016). * Biosurveillance: Ongoing Challenges and Future Considerations for DHS Biosurveillance Efforts (GAO-16-413T) (Feb. 11, 2016). * U.S. Secret Service: Data Analyses Could Better Inform the Domestic Field Office Structure (GAO-16-288) (Feb. 10, 2016). January * Health Care Fraud: Information on Most Common Schemes and the Likely Effect of Smart Cards (GAO-16-216) (Jan. 22, 2016). * Telecommunications: Additional Coordination and Performance Measurement Needed for High-Speed Internet Access Programs on Tribal Lands (GAO-16-222) (Jan. 29, 2016). * DATA Act: Data Standards Established, but More Complete and Timely Guidance Is Needed to Ensure Effective Implementation (GAO-16-261) (Jan. 29, 2016). * Information Security: DHS Needs to Enhance Capabilities, Improve Planning, and Support Greater Adoption of Its National Cybersecurity Protection System (GAO-16-294) (Jan. 28, 2016). Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2017 • 2018 Category:Publication Category:2016